Spike the Dog
Spike is the main antagonist of the Cartoon Network's 2014 animated show, Jake the Dog, the spin-off of Adventure Time. He is the ruthless English Bulldog who is an old nemesis of Jake and wants to steal Lady Rainicorn away from him, when that doesn't work, he kidnaps Jake Jr. and the other kids. He was voiced by Christopher Lloyd, who also played other villains, such as Judge Doom in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Merlock in Disney's DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Rasputin in Don Bluth's Anastasia, The Hacker in Cyberchase, Lord Imaru in The Secret Treasure of Machu Picchu by Golden Films, and Stan Cruge in Santa Buddies. History Beginnings Spike came from a lower-class background. His mother had presumably left him with his father, who had one-night stands in front of him. When he saw Lady Rainicorn during the middle of the war one night, he immediately liked him and wanted her to be his girlfriend. However, when he asked Ethan if he could have him, she refused since he had bullied Jake since the school. After his father tells him to go rake the leaves outside, Spike felt heartbroken and took one last glance at the TV screen of young Lady Rainicorn before reluctantly leaving. When Jake and Joshua was grown, a grown-up Spike vowed revenge on Jake and wants Lady Rainicorn to be his mate. Before this, he finally kills Ethan and Bob by stabbing them with a spear. ''Jake the Dog'' Spike is first introduced in a positive way. He approaches Jake and Jake Jr. in the farm. Spike had remembered Lady Rainicorn from an interview he had years ago, where the host kept on saying prejudiced jokes because he thought Lady Rainicorn was half-unicorn and half-dog. He offers to buy Lady Rainicorn from Jake for himself, but he refuses and he's a little insulted by Jake Jr's actions towards Lady Rainicorn. Later, Spike's true nature begins to take a darker form when he sets a trap to Jake. Sooner or later, Spike exiles Jake out of Ooo, declaring the Barn is his new home, tells him to run away and never return implying that he would kill him if he does. The minute Jake is out of earshot, Spike tries to chase after him and kill him; but unknown to himself, Jake escapes. That night, Spike then calls out to Lady Rainicorn for a meeting, and asks her to become his queen, and join him so the entire pride will obey him. Lady Rainicorn angrily translated that she will never be the queen of such a selfish and ruthless dog. Spike gets mad, and out of anger and frustration, he announces that from now on the dogs will hunt first and leave the Rainicorns with little to no food to eat afterward. Because of this act of overhunting, the Barn become scarce in food and water, eventually becoming a barren land, much to the kids' distraught. Meanwhile, Jermaine and BMO tells Jake and has realized that Spike is a poacher (upon discovering a poacher's noisemaker that the maintenance had found) and goes after both Jake and Jermaine. On the way to the desert, Jake notices the half-glove covering Spike's missing collar and finally realizes who he really is. Just then, Spike notices Jermaine pursuing them and pulls out his revolver, but Jake punches him in the chest, then leaps out of the truck and into the street. Jake sees him and rocks the truck over onto its side and escapes. BMO finds Jake, who reveals to him that Spike killed several Rainicorns with his "one blow", and plans to kill Jake and marry Lady Rainicorn and they rush off to find him. Jake, Jermaine and BMO eventually locate Spike at a carnival where he kisses Lady Rainicorn. Spike arrives at the carnival and attempts to shoot Lady Rainicorn. But T.V. pushes Spike's magical collar away from Lady Rainicorn, causing him to fire at a spotlight, which starts a fire and causes the Ferris wheel to break down. Realizing Spike's true nature as a bullying murderer, Lady Rainicorn slaps Spike and tells him that she quits to save Jake, but Spike manages to knock him out unconscious with his gun before confronting Jake. Spike eventually confronts Jake in a roller coaster and fights with him as the roller coaster chase begins, but Jake manages to sneak up behind him and grabs Spike, before flinging him onto some electrical wires over a transformer, sending Spike to falls out of the rails to his death. Appearence Spike is a brown gray-colored English Bulldog with large, characteristic eyes. Personality Spike is a manipulative, ruthless, vengeful, determined, greedy, conniving and sadistic bulldog who cares about nothing else than Lady Rainicorn and being on top of everyone else. He committed unspeakable crimes in order to achieve his goals. He also lusts Lady Rainicorn for himself and he desires to be every bit like Jake, but does the opposite. Though certainly manipulative and deceitful, Spike's not really that good of a liar, as proven by the contradictions in his story about Jake's fake death. He is also shown to be a little braver, as he was more willing to fight back against Jake if necessary; he even briefly tried to fight back against Lady Rainicorn when she turned against him. Spike is filled with hate and disgust for his rival, and most likely everybody against him. He does care much about Lady Rainicorn and her children and seems to view them only as tools and weapons to use for his own gain, which ultimately resulted in his death when he tried to blame his crimes on them, but falls out of the rollercoaster rails. Spike is also shown to be very antipathetic and intolerant of failure, berating the children for their failure to kill Jake, even though it wasn't their fault, and angrily throwing them out after they made the mistake about their father, of whom Spike was extremely jealous. Nevertheless, Spike is also very sophisticated, charismatic, and persuasive, able to rally Flying Lettuce Brothers, Tiffany, and Gareth to his cause and inspire fanatical loyalty from Lady Rainicorn. Powers and Abilities Like Jake, Spike's Stretchy Powers enable him to modify the size, shape, and dimensions of every part of his body. Not only can he stretch and contort himself into highly specific forms, but he can also rearrange his internal organs, and teeth. Trivia Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Lover Stealers